


Pretend (S Part no. 2)

by pumpysehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpysehun/pseuds/pumpysehun
Summary: not really a smut hehe
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 11





	Pretend (S Part no. 2)

**Author's Note:**

> SOUPRICE AGAIN MGA DEMONS HAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> BELATED HAPPY CHANSOO DAY PT 2! \m/
> 
> wala masyadong ganap dito kaya kayo na bahala kung gaano kataimtim ang pagdadasal na gagawin niyo pero yes mga kids magdasal parin kayo because tito lord is watching (-/\\-)
> 
> enjoy this pa-bonus mga little demons ^^

kakasimula palang nung palabas ay may naririnig na mahihinang ungol si chanyeol sa may bandang gilid niya kaya napalibot ang mga mata niya rito at doon nakita niya na may dalawang taong naghahalikan at yung isa ay nakaupo sa ibabaw nung kasama niya

napaiwas naman agad ng tingin si chanyeol at napahinga ng malalim. napatingin naman siya kay kyungsoo at abala naman yung isa sa pagnuod nung palabas. pilit namang ipinopokus ni chanyeol ang atensyon sa palabas kaso rinig niya ang mga ungol nung babae kahit mahina ito dahil ilang upuan lang naman ang layo nito sa kanya

hindi naman mapakali sa upuan si chanyeol at napansin naman ito ni kyungsoo kaya napalingon naman siya rito

"Daile, okay ka lang ba?"

gulat namang napalingon si chanyeol kay kyungsoo at ninenerbyos na ngumiti rito

"Ha? Ahh... oo, okay lang ako."

"Sure ka? Di ka kasi mapakali dyan."

"Ahh yeah. Oo. Okay lang talaga ako."

napabuntong hininga naman si kyungsoo atsaka ibinaling muli ang atensyon sa palabas

nung nakukuha na ni chanyeol na maipokus ang sarili sa palabas ay bahagya siyang nagulat nung bahagyang napalakas ang ungol nung babae. steady lang naman siyang nakatingin sa screen pero nagulat siya nung biglang bumulong si kyungsoo

"Oh my God. Are they having sex?"

laki mata namang napalingon si chanyeol kay kyungsoo at doon nakita niyang sinisilip ni kyungsoo yung dalawang nagyuyugyugan di kalayuan sa kanila

"Wa-wag mo na sila pansinin, Kali. Hayaan mo na sila."

napapikit-pikit naman si kyungsoo at at kita sa mukha nito na di siya makapaniwala

"Wow. On a public place pa talaga. Bilib din naman ako sa tapang nila."

chanyeol nervously laughed softly at ibinaling ang ulo ni kyungsoo sa screen

"Wag sila panoorin mo. Panoorin mo yung palabas yan binayaran natin dito hindi yung live show nung dalawa."

mahina namang natawa si kyungsoo sa sinabi nito atsaka ibinaling yung tingin sa pinapanood nila

hindi naman nagtagal ay napapalakas na yung ungol nung babae kaya mas lalong hindi makapokus si chanyeol at kyungsoo sa pinapanood nila

"How can they have sex with an animated movie?"

kunot noong bulong ni chanyeol sa sarili. nagulat naman siya nung biglang magsalita si kyungsoo

"Kaya nga siguro ito pinili nilang movie para onti lang tao."

napalingon naman si chanyeol kay kyungsoo. nakapokus parin naman ang tingin nito sa pinapanood nila

"Eh may malapit namang sogo dito mas mura pa yun kesa dito nila gawin yang live show nila."

pilit namang pinipigilan ni kyungsoo ang matawa sa sinabi ni chanyeol. ibinaling naman niya ang tingin niya rito

"Maybe fetish nila? Na sa public place gawin yan? Or baka gusto lang nila itry? Who knows. Hayaan na natin."

napabuntong hininga naman si chanyeol dito

"Pero kasi naman hinaan sana nung babae ungol niya tatalunin niya pa ata sound system nitong movie."

napahawak naman sa bibig si kyungsoo at di na napigilan ang tawa niya. mahina naman niyang pinalo sa braso si chanyeol kaya bahagyang natawa naman ito

"Ano ka ba. Baka marinig ka tas gawin talaga niya."

"Gawin niya kung kaya niya."

napailing naman si kyungsoo atsaka muling ibinaling ang tingin sa palabas

nung nasa kalagitnaan na sila nung pinapanuod nila ay hindi na lang mga ungol naririnig ni chanyeol at kyungsoo sa dalawang naglilive show malapit sa kanila. pati ang pagdikit ng mga balat nito ay naririnig na nila at yung mga sinasabi pa nung babae habang sarap na sarap ito sa ginagawa sa kanya

napahinga naman ng malalim si chanyeol atsaka napahawak sa may upuan. bahagya naman siyang nagulat kay kyungsoo nung biglang hinawakan siya nito sa kamay kaya napalingon siya rito

bahagyang nakayuko si kyungsoo pero di niya makita ang ekspresyon ng mukha nito dahil madilim. naramdaman naman niyang humigpit hawak ni kyungsoo sa kamay niya kaya nag-alala naman siya

"Kali, may problema ba? May masakit ba sayo?"

"Ha---ha? Ahh... hindi... ke-kelangan ko lang ata mag-cr."

patayo na sana si kyungsoo pero pinigilan naman siya ni chanyeol kaya napaupo ulit ito. pinagmasdan naman ni chanyeol si kyungsoo at napansin niyang nakatakip yung isang kamay ni kyungsoo sa may crotch niya

"Kali, tell me, may nararamdaman ka ba? Be honest. You can tell me anything."

napatingin naman si kyungsoo kay chanyeol at bahagyang napakagat sa labi. bahagya naman siyang lumapit dito atsaka bumulong sa kanya

"I don't know why pero I'm getting turned on sa mga ungol nung babae. And I really can't hold this any longer."

bahagya naman napakunot noo ni chanyeol sa sinabi nito

"Bakit ka na-tuturn on sa ungol nung babae?"

"Ahh... Daile... di ko rin talaga alam. Siguro extra sensitive lang ako ngayon. Di ko alam kung bakit. Daile di ko---"

nagulat naman si kyungsoo nung biglang hinalikan siya sa labi ni chanyeol. mabilis namang naipasok ni chanyeol ang dila niya sa loob ng bibig ni kyungsoo. mahina namang napapaungol si kyungsoo dahil ang bilis napalalim ni chanyeol ang mga halikan nila at dahil sensitive si kyungsoo ngayon ay bumibigay siya

nung bumibilis na ang paghahalikan nila ay bahagya namang inilayo ni kyungsoo si chanyeol at sabay nilang hinabol hininga nila

"Daile... you're not helping mas lalo lang akong--"

natigil naman si kyungsoo sa pagsalita dahil mabilis siyang hinalikan muli ni chanyeol. nakapasok na sa loob ng tshirt ni kyungsoo ang mga kamay ni chanyeol at marahan na pinipisil-pisil ang mga nips niya. pilit namang pinipigilan ni kyungsoo ang mapaungol sa ginagawa ni chanyeol pero sobrang turned on na talaga siya kaya hindi niya maiwasang mapalabas ang mahihina niyang ungol

bumaba naman ang mga halik ni chanyeol sa leeg niya atsaka sinipsip-sipsip ang balat niya kaya nagiwan ito ng mga pulang marka

"Ahh... Daile... no... makikita yan nila Cielo..."

"Takpan na lang natin ng concealer mamaya. Bili na lang tayo."

napahawak naman si kyungsoo sa balikat ni chanyeol nung mas lalo niyang sinipsip ang balat ni kyungsoo sa leeg. tumigil naman si chanyeol sa ginagawa niya atsaka tinignan si kyungsoo

"Upo ka rito sa hita ko."

bulong ni chanyeol kaya napatingin si kyungsoo sa kanya

"Pero..."

"Dali na. I'll help you."

dahil sa panghihina ni kyungsoo ay sumunod nalang siya kay chanyeol atsaka dahan-dahang umupo sa ibabaw nito. agad namang pinisil-pisil ni chanyeol pwet ni kyungsoo kaya napasandal naman si kyungsoo sa kanya at napahawak sa mga balikat niya

"You really are sensitive today."

mapangakit na bulong ni chanyeol sa may tenga ni kyungsoo. sinimulan naman niyang buksan ang butones ng pantalon ni kyungsoo at inunbuckle belt nito

onti-onti naman niya ibinaba ang suot na pantalon at brief ni kyungsoo hanggang sa may tuhod nito atsaka niya hinawakan ang holey grail ni kyungsoo kaya mas lalong humigpit kapit ni kyungsoo sa mga balikat ni chanyeol

napakagat naman sa labi si kyungsoo para pigilan na lumabas ungol niya dahil hinawakan at pinump ng mabagal ni chanyeol ang kanyang litol alaga

hindi naman na napigilan ni kyungsoo ang pag-ungol niya ng mahina dahil biglang ipinasok ni chanyeol ang dalawang daliri nito sa loob ng holey grail niya at sabay na binilisan ang pagpump sa kanyang litol treasure

napasandal naman ang ulo ni kyungsoo sa may balikat ni chanyeol atsaka muli napakagat sa labi at napapikit ng madiin

"Are you almost there?"

bahagya namang tinango ni kyungsoo ulo niya. hinalikan naman siya sa may ulo ni chanyeol at dito mas lalong binilisan ang pagpump sa litol alaga niya at ang paglabasmasok ng mga daliri niya sa holey grail nito

di rin nagtagal ay lumabas na ang katas ng litol alaga ni kyungsoo (￣▽￣)

napakapit naman siya ng mahigpit sa mga balikat ni chanyeol at ibinaon ang mukha niya sa may balikat nito

marahan namang hinaplos ni chanyeol ang ulo ni kyungsoo

"You okay?"

tumango naman si kyungsoo atsaka nilingon si chanyeol

"Tha---thank you... and sorry narin. Di mo naman kelangan gawin yun, Daile."

ngumiti naman ng maliit si chanyeol dito at marahan na hinawi ang buhok niya sa may noo

"Ayos lang, Kali. Mas mabilis kung tutulungan kita."

napakat naman sa labi si kyungsoo habang nakatitig sa mukha ni chanyeol. itinaas naman na ni chanyeol yung pantalon at brief ni kyungsoo atsaka tinulungan siyang suotin ito

"Balik ka na sa upuan mo. Nuod ka na ulit. Okay ka na diba?"

tumango naman si kyungsoo kay chanyeol atsaka siya bumalik sa upuan niya

"Cr lang ako saglit. Maghuhugas lang ako ng kamay."

napatitig lang naman si kyungsoo rito atsaka naman tumayo si chanyeol at naglakad papunta sa cr. napalingon naman muli si kyungsoo sa pwesto ni chanyeol at doon naaninag niyang nakatingin sa kanya yung dalawang naglilive show sa may katabi nila at naaninag niyang thumbs up sa kanya yung dalawa

naramdaman naman ni kyungsoo na nag-init mga pisngi niya kaya mabilis siyang tumayo at sinundan si chanyeol

**Author's Note:**

> naketa sila ihh HAHAHAHAHAHAHA nilabanan nila yung nagpa-live show ihh HAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> ayon sana nagustuhan niyo kahit ala naman talagang smut na naganap hehe
> 
> MAGDASAL PARIN KAYO MGA BATA!!! (-/\\-)


End file.
